Aaron Triology Book One
by Elete12
Summary: Aaron has convinced his village to follow him out of Crescent Valley Sound Familai to escape the dragons. But when Aaron meets another dragon, Valducane, Can he keep peace?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Hello all just recently made this acount and started this book a few days ago tell me what you think and guess and where the insperation came from :P**

**Chapter 1: The Migration**

The hard and dry soil gave way with a crunch beneath Aaron's feet. The barren and dead landscape spread out before him. The caravan behind him made its way in a slow, snaking path as to avoid the cracks in the ground.

It had been only two months since Aaron and his village was attacked and ransacked by a raid of dragons. Since then Aaron convinced the few remaining men and women to accompany him out of the Crescent Valley. Where they would go the villagers and Aaron had not known, but any life away from the malicious dragons and their hives would promise to be a better life. Now Aaron looks back with a wavering determination; he had not anticipated the long track to escape the fire breathing lizards that plagued his lands. Today, though, marked the longest period with no sightings since they left Crescent Valley.

Alex joined him from the rear of the convoy, looking out over the barren land scape he remarked, "No wonder the dragons have forsaken this land, there is hardly anything worth looking at out here. The rains must have left this place long ago."

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping guard at the rear of the convoy?" Aaron asking in return.

"I got Barden to cover for me for a while; he'll do anything for some extra food!" explained Alex, "Anyways, when will we stop and settle down again? The food won't last us through another winter."

"In due time we should be able to stop once we are out of the waste land"

"But that could take weeks and the growing season has already started! We need to stop now or else we are going to starve to death!" Alex argued.

Aaron looked back at the boy. He could not help noticing his blond hair and blue eyes in stark contrast to the rest of his body. His dark skin made the colors stand out even more. His head was small compared to his broad shoulders and large chest while his legs were muscular little stumps that disguised his ability to run at a lightning fast speed. He carried a spear and a round shield with him as he used the rock next to him as a seat as he stared back intently.

"Alright Alex tell me do you see any grass here for our cattle to graze? Do you see any river from which to drink? No? Well tell me then how are we going to stop and settle down if we can't even have the simplest things? We can't that's how, so if I were you I would stop this complaining cause there is nothing we can do other than go back to Crescent Valley and be ransacked by the dragons until we cease to exist."

Alex assumed a shocked expression. "Are you feeling alright? I haven't heard you talk like that to anyone unless you were livid."

"Just fine look sorry I lost my temper I haven't been sleeping lately."

"The dreams again?"

"Yes" replied Aaron

"Look I can take the first watch tonight you get some rest"

Grunting from the effort Aaron stood and turned to Alex "I appreciate it but no, I can't just let you take over my duties one by one I will find time to rest later. Besides Caroline would throw a fit if you weren't with her during the night, she doesn't sleep well as is."

"Alright but the offer still stands. Did you hear the news about the war?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well the elves and humans have made peace but the dragons have refused the offers of the humans and don't seem to be will to talk to us either."

"Good." The humans and elves have been at war for 200 years and only recently have peace talks started, for them to advance this quickly was almost unheard of. The dragons have been at war with humans ever since the great slaughter at El Alhegail when a group of some five hundred human soldiers stumbled onto a nest of dragon eggs, and, not knowing what they were, stole the lot of them and returned to El Alhegail where they were stationed at. When the dragon who made the nest returned she became infuriated and called to her brethren. Then they marched on the city of El Alhegail and not only retrieved the eggs but slaughtered the civilians. When the humans found out about this they ignored differences and marched upon the hive located near the city and killed all but three dragons, who quickly spread the word, and soon war was declared between the two factions. The elves being close allies to the dragons then declared war on the humans.

Staring at the landscape Aaron glanced back at Alex and said, "We should get back it looks like we have a few more days before we reach the end of the plain."

The two then set out for the train of wagons to report the findings and to make camp for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 2: Civilization**

The sun broke over the snow covered mountains early in the morning arousing the refugees from their sleep. The few who were already awake had begun to pack for another day of their forced march through the lands between them and freedom from the monstrous dragons that threatened their very existence. The foot hills that lay at the very edge of their vision promised safety and shelter from the relentless sun that beat down upon their backs. Their water storage was running low, they needed water for their livestock and themselves before the next two days passed or the men, women, and children would find themselves in a difficult position.

Alex rose from his bed role next to his sister Carline who was no older than seven. He took a moment to remind himself why he left. His parents were killed in the last raid the dragons had on his old village. He could still see their blank eyes as they stared back at him through the lens of death; their body slayed side by side as a result from the effort to protect each other from the beast that struck them down. His sister had wept for days after the burial and only recently has she come out of her depression. He still worried about her and often went hungry at night just to give her extra food and even though times were tough he knew this was the right choice to run away from the land that has caused them the sorrow and loss they now endure.

He jumped as a soft hand touched him, and looking down he saw his sister awake on the ground next to him. Her almond eyes full of sorrow stared into his soul, her curly black hair fell to the base of her neck. "Don't go yet."

The statement shocked Alex for it was the first time in years she spoke directly to him. He took her had bent over and kissed it, "Never sha'll I leave you." he replied.

He got to his feet rolled up his sleeping pad and walked over to a fire where stew was being warmed for breakfast. "Good morning!" a cheerful old man beside him said.

"Mornin' Edric. What's with the cheery mood this morning?"

"Didn't you hear? The sentries last night saw a village just at the border of this very plain!"

_A village! All the way out here? Must not be the only people who sought refuge from the dragons, maybe we can join them._

Alex's joy was short lived as it was morning and a lot of work was to be done if they were to make it to the village before night fall. Thoughts of meeting other people frightened Alex, he wasn't the most social kid and he had grown up with all the people around him. Finally the provisions were organized and the remnants of the village set out once more for the unknown.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Sorry just now figuring this out the next passage is chapter 3 and 4 next time thier will be one chapter a chapter. Please don't kill me.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

All was quiet as the village made its way into the center of the town. No dogs barked, nor was there the playful laughter of children in the streets. Night had fallen several hours ago, yet the prospect of civilization made the villagers push on through the gloom. The dark, empty houses stared down the villagers as they clambered through the streets and alleys.

"That's enough for tonight people. Let's set up camp we all need our rest for the day." Aaron's voice boomed out from the darkness.

The villagers scattered to inform the people at the back of the convoy and to pull the wagons into a circle around the camp. After a few hours of cooperation the villagers ate their meager meals and, those that didn't have the first watch, headed to bed.

The night went off without a hitch and soon the village began to stir. An eerie quiet clung to the abandoned town.

Aaron awoke and with a grunt climbs out from under his covers. Today they had to decide whether they would take a risk and continue on to another town or settle here and use the abandoned town toothier advantage. He and the elders were to meet at the outskirts where a tent had been set up as their command post.

As he made his way to the tent Aaron couldn't help but notice the amount of suffering the desperate flight had caused the village. _We can't go on much longer like this._ He thought to himself as an emaciated child walked past him toward the cooking fire. _We have to stop at some point and I don't think we will find another village let alone an abandoned one like this why not take advantage of this? On the other hand why did they leave their whole village behind? What could've possibly caused them so much trouble or fear that they couldn't stay any longer?_

Questions like this swam through his mind as he walked up to the crimson tent. The walls were thick with cloth as to muffle the sounds that would travel through regular thin tent walls, yet despite that you could still here the shouting and accusations thrown at the opposing sides on the matter.

"You can't do that! You can't decide what to do without most of us agreeing with you!" Shouted a stout man with a gray beard and hair.

"Calm yourself Allen. We can always stop his orders from being carried out." another man in the left corner said.

"I know Ragnan, but the sheer fact that he went behind our back an_ oh Aaron there you are. Come, come; choose a seat we have just started."

"Thank you Allen, now what is this about you giving orders without the cosecant of our council?" he asked Algan.

"I only told them to start packing up. Nothin' more. Then Allen here started shout'n like I had ordered an attack on a hoard of dragons." Algan replied without hesitation.

"Allen I don't see the problem here. So what if the villagers get packed up? It will just save time if we are to leave this village."

"I… I… I don't like our authority being over ruled. Can you blame me for that?"

"No, but it doesn't make you at any less fault. And you Algon why did you go around telling people to pack up when there wasn't even an order to do so?"

"I just figur'd that we would be leaven like we always do. You all have made me a creatur' of habit."

"Next time wait for an order from us. And Allen, don't tell the people to unpack just yet there are still many matters to attend to. You are dismissed Algon."

"Thank you sir." Algon strode out of the tent and as soon as the flaps shut Aaron turned to the group of elders.

"Now if we are done complaining about that I would like to move to the main topic; do we stay or do we go?"

Allen stood "I say we stay. Our men found a river just a short walk from here and the soil is fertile. What better place to stay? We even have our village built for us for Christ's sake! There for we should take advantage of this opportunity and settle down again. Not to mention there hasn't been a single dragon sighting in over three months."

A Tall well-built man stood as Allen sat down "We should not stay in this village. It seems too perfect for it not to be a trap of some kind. I agree there is a lot for us here but elsewhere the same things can be made by our own hands. I vote we go north toward the plains, there are villages and cities; also the dragons would not dare attack the humans on the plains for we can see them coming at us from miles away allowing us to defend ourselves better."

The tent immediately erupted into a frenzy of shouting each voice trying to be heard over another. "Enough!" Aaron shouted slapping his hand on the table to get their attention.

The tent got quiet; Aaron stared down each and every man individually "We cannot afford to allow our fears cloud our judgment here. Not now, Allen and Beargot speak the truth. On one hand we can't afford to wait for a better place to stay; one that isn't so mysterious. On the other we travel north and join our brethren on the plains and have an easier time defending ourselves, yet have the risk of running out of food before we get there and starve. So I propose we have a compromise. We stay here until our crops are harvested and then head north knowing we can support our selves there. If we run into trouble with anything here, such as dragons, we can flee and still have a chance at making it to the plains." He froze waiting for the string of accusations he was sure would come, but none came.

"Yet again Aaron you have had us under estimate you" Allen spoke out. "Though I cannot have this compromise for it puts too much at stake, what if our crops go bad and we starve here instead of reaching the plains?"

"Or" Beargot Spoke "what if our village refuses to leave after our first crops? We can't force them to come with us."

Aaron laughed, he expected that much at least, and the unnerved faces of the rest of the elders was enough to keep him going for a good few minutes. "What if," he laughed again losing control "All life is, is what if this what if that, what if, what if, what if." He was shouting by the last 'what if', "You all have failed to understand life even at such an old age. Well no more. We will stay and those of you who don't agree with me can leave." Outraged faces stared back at him; _a good compromise leaves every one angry. _His brother's words rang in his head.

The elders all agreed with him with many spiteful looks and they all filed out of the tent to announce the council's decision. Before Aaron pulled back the flaps a piercing roar rang through the village. He froze; an eerie quiet had set in he prayed to god that they had not been spotted.

Another roar came, this one closer. He cursed knowing that he had only a few minutes to gather the village and prepare them to defend themselves. He ran to the front of the convoy, quickly grabbed his spear and shield he foolishly left at his sleeping spot, and called for the villagers to gather around him.

Another roar rang out this time it was almost above him. A screech rang out and he looked up. There in the sky was red glittering hulk of a giant fire breathing lizard. _Dragons_

**Chapter 4: Another View**

Valducane swooped over the land, his green glittering scales, when still, kept him hidden from view from above to all but the keenest eyes. He was a small dragon only a month old, yet he was already taller than a man. His dark green eyes scanned the surrounding forest for his direction and then darted up to make sure that no one was following. He was startled to see five dark shapes looming high in the air. He froze, he wasn't supposed to be out this far; _humans could capture him and take him away _his mother told him. The shapes continued on not even slowing down or losing altitude. Now he was curious, surely only dragons could fly that high but why were so many flying from the nesting grounds? Without another thought he followed.

The shadows took him farther than ever before from his home and only when they began to descend did he notice that his surroundings had changed. The small trees he now beheld did little to conceal his bulk and he was forced to crawl. The shadows soon descended enough he could make out the dragons. None seemed familiar to him yet he knew that they were on a raid by the teeth being shown against their rainbow of hides. Anticipation swept through him like the wind through a tree, he had always wanted to see a raid and now he had the chance.

His thoughts were interrupted by shouting followed by a sharp ring a distance away. The humans had seen them and now were preparing to defend themselves. Valducane crept along the forest floor to the edge of the trees. Once at the edge a village came into view, men and women scrambled around the maze of buildings seeking to hide what provisions the dragons needed to continue on their path, or so, Valducane thought.

The five landed in the center of the town with a boom and as the dust settled they attacked. The young dragon was shocked at the ferocity that the older ones displayed. They did not take prisoners from the battle only slaughtered spear men. Soon the guards were gone and Valducane, thinking the raid was over began to crawl back. He stopped though for he noticed the dragons weren't leaving. _Why?_ He thought._ They took out the guards and I am sure that the villagers will give them whatever they want why not just take the supplies and leave?_ His questions were soon answered. The dragons set fire to the center of town killing anyone who happened to be in the houses at the time and from there they spread out and razed the village.

Appalled all Valducane could do was watch as his kind slaughtered every villager they could find. Few could escape the dragons and even fewer fought back. Horror came through Valducane as he watched a little girl stand in the middle of the street not moving. She stared at the dragon coming toward her. Another female ran toward her and swept her up in her arms trying to shield her from the dragon's wrath. A man stopped in the dragon's way, though, and began to fight. Another man this one smaller and with blond hair ran forward and pried the little girl from the other's grasp. He began to run dragging the other woman behind her, the whole while she screeched at the man fighting the dragon to follow. Giving one last thrust with his spear he quickly followed suite. Half way out of the village he caught up to the young ones and the woman and began to run alongside helping keep them on their feet when he could. The older woman fell and he went back to retrieve her as the younger man and the little girl kept running. When he reached her the dragon had come up to her and was about to unleash his inner fire. The man jumped in his way, the fire engulfed the two of them never for them to be heard again.

Dread came to Valducane. He had witnessed the unprovoked murder of most of a village of humans. So what if they were weak and plentiful in the land. The little girl's shrieks rang out over the roar of the dragons taking flight with victory. Full of pain and sorrow, they rang with the pain of others. The pain of the innocent being punished to the highest extent. _No wonder they think we are stupid animals. No wonder they hate our kind with a passion. We deserve it after what we have done to them._

With the memory still fresh in his mind Valducane began the trek home following the shadows until he reached a familiar tree. Never will he fight the humans unprovoked.

**Well i hope you liked it and for those of you who didn't read the summary this is not based off of the book it is under and for those of you that don't reade these**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read it now... And review too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well sorry for not updating often but agian as i said in my reviews of myself i will keep the chapters i have finished with me for a while to build suspence.**

**Chapter 5**

The memory faded from Valducane's mind as he soared over the first village. It had been many months since he first saw the brutalities of war; and now he cursed himself for being foolish enough to believe that lie his mother had told him. After all he, himself, did not need the human's resources to survive.

He gained a quizzical thought from one of his two companions. _I am fin, _he answered, _you don't need to worry just… thinking._

As he began to circle back around to return to his new home Valducane came upon an unfamiliar scent. The scent smelled of ash and metal, but it also smelled of livestock. Curious he swerved toward the scent and stumbled upon a human encampment. He quickly relayed the information and set off in a steep dive aimed for the outskirts.

… Aaron P.O.V.

Aaron ran through the chaotic camp as he scrambled to the frontline of the defenders. Why now, he thought, just when we were about to settle down for a while. Uggh…

Aaron came upon an out cropping dotted with centuries followed by fifty or so volunteers. "Where are they?"

"There sir, but I warn ya' they are big." Said the guard as Aaron looked out over the horizon.

That's strange; they aren't heading for the center like they usually do. "Tell the men not to attack unless I am"

"Wait, WHAT!" he shouted. "You can't be seriously going out there!"

"Ah, but I am there is something strange about them. They usually attack from the center out and they don't announce their arrival until they have landed. Besides I am just taking a look."

"At least take two others with you." He replied with a nervous tone.

"Fine. Alex, Trey, come with me." The two fell out of line behind me and we tracked out into the open field with spear and shields at a ready.

The green dragon landed first followed by the blue and brown. We halted a few hundred yards away from the beasts and stood there starring at the dazzling, yet deadly, beings in front.

_I am looking for your leader;_ a clear and masculine voice rang through my head. I stepped forward. _Do you speak for your race?_ The voice rang. "I speak for most of the people behind me, though I can't control them, as they have their own will. I can relay a message to them but it is up to them to decide how they react."

The green dragon shook its massive head. _Your race is so unpredictable, but very well. _It took a step forward causing Alex and Trey to raise their spears. He froze and looked over them with one massive eye. _And you really think that pointed sticks are suitable weapons._ He lowered his head and looked Aaron in the eyes. Aaron flinched from being so close to a killing machine such as a dragon. _Though I can't deny that they do hurt._ Said the dragon with a hint of black humor._ Before you ask I don't represent my whole race, for they act a lot like yours. But I do represent a certain group of my kind. And they wish to offer a peace treaty between you and your… village. The terms are just, we won't attack your village and any dragons that do are considered traitors. Second you will not attack any dragons unless attacked and third there is a court made up of my kind and we need a representative from your race if the peace is to be kept. I will be back here tomorrow with your answer. If it is no we will leave you be, but no promises and if it is yes I will take your representative with me._

Shock ran through Aaron and he could see the same effect wash through Alex and Trey.

With that not the dragon stepped back and unfurled its wings as did its companions. "Wait!" Aaron shouted. "At least tell me your name."

… _My name is Valducane. _And he took off with a rush of wind.

**Well now this has made an interesting problem and sorry for the short chapter i may change it later and come to think of it i don't like how i ended the last chapter so that may change**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well as you all expected now that scholl is out i will update a litte more frequently and well the chapters should start to get longer now that the characters are built to where i want them. i am dissapionted in the fact that i am the only one REVIEWING my ouwn story so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6**

The council sat in stunned silence. All eyes trained on Aaron, Alex, and Trey. They had recounted their tale from the meeting with Valducane. They now stood there at the mercy of the council. Many eyes showed rage and furry, while others showed joy and relief, still more showed nothing but indifference to the situation.

"This is quite a remarkable tail, but how do we know that they aren't lying?" Ragnan said breaking the silence.

"Yes, indeed. For all we know the blasted lizards could be bating us into a trap to make it easier to kill us all." Allen agreed. The council murmured and shifted. _Those two never get along and when they do usually the vote they support is unanimous. Safe to say I will have my work cut out trying to convince them otherwise, _thought Aaron. _Still some are shifty and I can use that._

"I know in the past that we have been enemies with the dragons, but we can't let that keep us from making a decision that could kill us all! If I heard correctly they said that they have something like a nest nearby and if we are to attack them… well just think of what one nest did to El Alhegail. Now imagine what they could do to just a few hundred tired, starving, and inexperienced villagers. I am not willing to die just for spite. Now if we are to still refuse we shouldn't attack them at all. Why? Because they promised to leave us alone." Aaron countered.

"Aaron, every man here has fought a dragon at one point," Ragnan started, "and one thing we have learned is that the beasts are always looking for a way to corner and kill you. The only thing I trust that the can do, is kill us all without hesitation. Though I agree it is best that we don't attack them first, but we shouldn't go undefended to the meeting point. Besides I don't know a man that would be crazy enough to go meet dragons alone."

"Then let me go."

Every one stopped. All eyes turned to the owner of the voice. Aaron stood up at the sight of the man. "Let me go and talk to them." He said.

No one replied.

"Did ya' hear me?"

"We heard you Marcus, but why do you want to go?" Allen asked.

"Because, I am one of the few men that the lot of ya' trust and I am the most useless. If am cornered and killed… well I know I will be missed, but you can carry on without much trouble." The table nodded in agreement. Rage boiled up in Aaron.

"No! I will not let him go alone! Let me go instead!" the table became hushed as the council sat there in shock. Aaron took this time to recompose himself and repeated weakly "Let me go instead."

Now the table burst into a frenzy of shouting and fist waving. One voice rang out "Boy if you know what is best for you… Sit… Down!" Aaron stood firm and glared into the crowd. After an hour of raging rants and arguments the council began to calm down. When all was silent again Aaron proceeded, "I have already spoken with them. They know what I am like and how I think. In other words they should be less threatened if I come out than some complete stranger. Let me go out there and deliver the message at least."

"Okay I see what you are getting at and I think we can agree with that at least. Right?" The table nodded in agreement with Ragnan. "Good, now about what we are going to do with their offer. I believe that we need to discuss this further than that it might be a trap. What if they really are offering an 'alliance' with us?"

The table again erupted into chaos. This time however most people were shouting that we should side with the dragons. When they quieted down again Allen rose, "I do believe that these dragons, if they meant us harm, would have already attacked our village. And that further leads me to believe that this offer is true and just. Should any disagree let us vote on it. All those in favor of accepting the terms say 'I'. Almost immediately the whole table erupted in 'I's. "Those that appose." This time only a soft amount of mumbled 'I's could be heard. "Then it is decided."

"Ight who do we choose to represent ourselves?" Allen spoke again.

"Let it be Aaron." A voice rang out from the back. To Aaron's surprise, no one apposed.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Me? What could I do?" Aaron said still in shock.

"Represent your people of course." said Allen. "That is why we allowed you into this council in the first place. Because the people liked you, and we knew that you would have their best interests in mind."

"Well okay… can I at least take a few with me?"

"Only if the dragons aren't apposed."

Aaron turned to Alex, "You and your sister sha'll accompany on the trip to the dragon council."

Alex stood there mouth agape before finally squeaking out a 'yes sir' and then headed off to tell his younger sibling. Aaron turned back to the council and left after thanking all the members he quickly scrambled out to pack for the trip.

**Well i think i did good with the polotics in this chapter and also i have plans for the next one that you wont see comeing so HA! Get ready for a blind side**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
